The Ballad of Gee Ray
by GeeLRay
Summary: Everybody knows Hollywood's favourite killer doll Chucky and his overly dysfunctional family, but a very select few know what Hollywood just forgot to add in. Heartbreak, humour, loads of cursing and blood, Glenda "Gee" Ray finally comes clean about how life has been over the last 18 years as the daughter of Tiffany and Charles Lee Ray. Rated M for cursing and graphic description
1. In the Beginning

**The Ballad of Gee Ray**

_AN-I OWN ABSOLUTELY_ NOTHING

**Chapter One: In the Beginning**

It's been a very long time, like a real long fucking time since we have seen any limelight, and now, dad is a fucking celebrity. No shit. I never thought I would live to see the day people looked up to a murderous family, well, I guess the day is here (mind you we were thrown to Canada, as long as we stay in this motherfucking icy tundra the whole world is happy. God knows Canadians are so nice they even let crazy fucking bastards like ourselves run around their country. Drink all their syrup, steal their free health care.) I suppose I better start in the beginning, so all you fucks know the truth.

Remember the fun little flick: Seed of Chucky? That shit actually happened. Except it happened like 10 years before Hollywood glamoured it. Don't ask me how, I was only like 9 fucking years old when that shit came out. Despite the absolutely horrible ratings that thing got, it started something magical. My family became an instant cult-classic. My dad's following spread like the black plague, and the rest of us were not doing so bad ourselves. But like all good things, they shut up for a while. Until now, in 2013 my dad was offered a chance to go back into the spot light and well, how could he refuse? Now we're all back!

A quick back story on myself if you are still sticking around. On July 3rd 1995 after some crazy voodoo baby making, Jennifer Tilly woke up and spewed chunks in her purse. On July 5th, she woke up big as a fucking house. On July 7th, she was strapped to a bed with a sock in her mouth and out we came. We being myself, and my brother's body (his soul was already kicking around in hideous doll form for 6 years). Moments later my father snapped, and my mother, still in doll form, took my ugly bro-doll and ran off. She then tracked Jennifer Tilly in the hospital, successfully switched herself over to Jennifer and my brother over to the little boy infant. My dad came to the hospital eventually too, and begged for my mom back. They then named us Glen Charles and Glenda Lynne Ray. The end. My dad didn't kill my mother, and didn't attack my brother 5 years later either. That was all a fabrication of Universal Studios (whom I have NOTHING to do with). The only thing that happened 5 years after I was born, was my mother switched back into that doll because Jennifer Tilly was well into her forties and well...it all goes downhill from there. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Glenda Lynne Ray. But I go by Gee, like the letter. Because honestly who the fuck under age 50 wants to be cursed with the name Glenda, not this cat. And to make one thing straight, if anybody ever called me any different, I fucking murdered.

Our life growing up was pretty quiet, dad attended comic-cons and killed useless people. My mother tried to cut back on killing and just smoked a lot of weed at night instead, my brother read and pissed a lot, and me? Well, I took my anger out on the cats. I used to fucking slice those kitties' throats and stuff them with cotton. Yeah, it was a little fucked but what does anybody seriously expect out of me? The world just seemed to accept me, not that I knew many people, I spent a lot of time with my dad. I remember being a little shit, about the same height as my father and just watching him sharpen those knives, so delicately. "Whatever the whole fucking world claims, babydoll..." he would begin blowing the dust off the knife. "A good stab wound, never goes out of style." He would let me hold his knife and I would never sway it or fuck around with it. I always liked to open my palms flat out and just stare at it, study it. I was in love with a butcher knife, at age 3. Try telling that to your God.

Ugh God...makes me think of that ridiculous Catholic nanny my mother hired. I think her name was Fulvia. All I'm going to admit is, if I feel any regret for anything in my life, It's for fucking things up for us in Los Angeles. All because of fucking Fulvia, I hated that bitch. She always looked at me the wrong way, like I was the God damn anti-Christ or some shit. I knew I frightened her, and I loved it more than anything on God's green earth. It was my 5th birthday party, I was in my bedroom and I could hear Fulvia saying she wanted to quit because of me. Dad was outside terrorizing children and my mom, back in her Tilly days, was clenching her fists, holding back tears. What she normally did when she was about to have "a little accident". I will never forget crouching down on the floor crawling, trying to get closer to the action. Right by the doorway allowed me to have a perfect audio experience, all of a sudden there was a gleam in my peripherals. Dad's knife. Sitting on the hall table, mom would have killed him if she realized. (No pun intended). I tried to ignore the beckoning call of his knife to focus back on that bitch Fulvia, who I couldn't help but see in my wildest imagination, drenched in steamy, red blood. I rubbed my eyes. She was still there in my mind, a cold lifeless shadow, covered in rich blood. My heart raced, palms sweated and seriously like a scene right out of Donnie fucking Darko I heard a voice. "Come on, Gee. Those looks are never going to stop. She prays the rosary every time she even walks past you. She is going to leave this house today, and rue the day she ever met you. She'll pray you are saved, or she'll hope you go to Hell." If there is one thing in my life I hate more than anything, it's religion. I crawled closer to the hall table, as quietly as I could. "That's right, Gee. End her. Or she'll send God to end you." That was all it took me to snap, I grabbed dad's knife. I ran to Fulvia, I pushed her down. My mother didn't even try to stop me. Without hesitation I stabbed that whore right in the back, and I dragged that knife as far down as I could go. A sea of red flooded the carpets, the furniture and my white dress. Mom put her hands on her hips. "Chucky will never learn to put his weapons away." She walked closer to me and looked into my matching emerald eyes. "You know what, accidents happen. Don't feel bad, sweetheart. Rome wasn't built in a day." She put her finger to her lips, kissed it, and touched mine. "This bitch stole from me anyway, I know she did." Just as she was about to drag Fulvia out, a piercing scream from a little shit disturber kid surrounded our property and was so loud it may as well have been right in your fucking ear. Dad came running from the other side of the house. "What the fuck is going on, that little fuck-" My dad stopped dead in his tracks and just laughed. "Woah! Which one of my special ladies did this! Fucking A! I hated that bitch". As Dad was laughing with hysterical pride, Mom grabbed him by the overall and screamed. "It was Gee! It was fucking Glenda! Some little kid saw her do it! We're fucked Chucky! FUCKED!" Dad fought his way out of Mom's death grip "No we're not, Tiff! Shut up!" he ran towards me. "Daddy's incredibly proud of you, babydoll. But you need to drop that knife and go in your room." He anxiously threw me in my bedroom. He then turned to face my mother who was about to give him the longest lecture of his life. "Tiff don't argue this with me, just grab Glen and go fucking hide somewhere. I'm dealing with this on my own and logically." He winked at my mother and she flipped him off, and ran to grab Glen. I creeped out of my doorway to watch what he was about to do. I loved watching my father kill another human being. Only this time, he didn't kill anybody. He rolled around in Fulvias' blood and stabbed her in the back once more, just in time for the other mothers and children to come see what the noise was all about. I remember seeing projectile vomit, and tears. All I remember my father saying after a long moment of silence was "Bitch stole."

Later that night, I remember my uncle Andy coming over. My dad was a total dick to Andy in the past, like I don't even know why they speak. But Andy loves dad now, now that Charles Lee Ray is a family man. Glen was sitting on the stairs, playing with all the new books and toys he received for his birthday. I remember sitting on the couch, next to my dad, just staring at the floor where Fulvia fell. Reliving the whole scene over and over again. My mother noticed I was staring. "Okay!" She sprang up nervously. "Adult time, kids go to bed." Glen stood up on the stairs. "Do I get a bedtime story tonight, Mommy? Please! It's my birthday!" My mother looked at me and held back tears before facing my brother. "Not tonight honey, I'll read you two tomorrow, I promise." Glen looking slightly disappointed went upstairs to his room. I went down the hall to mine. I didn't close the door all the way, as I wanted to hear what was going on. Which didn't work out so well for me, Uncle Andy didn't talk very loud until he got riled up. "Christ Chucky, you need to leave here. This is a whole lot of unwanted publicity. Why would you kill your fucking nanny?" I heard my dad slowly get up off the couch and walk towards the wall and muttered something. "What?" Andy retorted. "I said..I didn't kill Fulvia! Gee did.." It was silent for a minute. "What? Gee is a 5 year old girl-" My mother stepped in. "Do you forget whose daughter she is?" Andy sort of laughed, "Almost forgot." He then switched to a more serious tone. "Things were going so well Chucky, you're gonna have to take everybody and leave. Wait until things get settled again." That's all I really remember from that night. I remember waking up the next morning to pancakes and my father breaking the news that we were going to be moving to Canada. "Yay!" Glen cried. "I had always wanted to be a world traveler, I never really did get to see snow!" My dad laughed "That's the spirit, buddy." He then turned to me. "What do you think about that, Gee?" I couldn't help but be angry at myself. "I hate the cold! Why do we have to go? I want to stay here!" My father stared at me with those menacing blue eyes. I knew damn well why. "Where's mommy?" Glen asked, always desperate to change the subject. "I'm right here, honey." Her voice certainly was, but I had no clue where the hell she was. "Look down." She replied when we were all hopeless. "Tiff! You're back to the plastic!" My dad said, shocked to see his wife in her old doll body. "Well, I always felt I could get away with more being like this...and besides, Jennifer Tilly is nearly 50. I'm not ready for that shit yet." My dad laughed, "I fucking love you Tiffany." he kissed her.

The next week, we were boarding a plane. I was placed in the window seat as my brother sat beside me. "I'm especially looking forward to the take off!" Glen said excitedly. He tried to get a good look at my face. "What's a matter, Gee? Do you not feel good?" I looked at him. "It's all my fault." Was all I could manage to say. Glen smiled. "Don't be that way, you're going to love Canada." Poor bastard had no clue I killed his favourite playmate, he always was a little bit oblivious. I remember feeling warm tears stroll down my face as the plane took off, it was particularly memorable because, I don't think I had ever shed a tear again in my whole life.

**Well that's it! I hope it is not too long! Thank you for making it this far! Feel free to rate and review! Ta ta for now!**

**PS It will not be so depressing as this one was, I just felt it was really important to Gee's (aka Glenda) character to have the whole story out, that Universal covered the truth with Hollywood glamour. And I also love the idea of Chucky having an amazing bond with his daughter...:D**


	2. Mother's Promise

**I still don't own anything or have any affiliation with Universal/Don Mancini/Child's Play whatsoever! All characters and property belong to their rightful owner!**

_Chapter 2: Mother's Promise_

I don't give a shit what anybody says, being a kid fucking sucked. Especially when you're somebody as batshit as me. Adults hold such high expectations for these little fuckers, they carry around their kids like fucking trophies, showing off to other people and feeling ashamed when theirs don't make the cut. When I ended Fulvia, hell. I didn't meet anybody's standards, but instead of ashaming my parents, I just ashamed myself. Which nowadays, is a total foreign concept to my mind, you see, when you get older, you come to terms with who you are as a person. My life was turning that way now.

I remember getting off the plane and not being cold, which was a pleasant surprise. I remember when my parents met up with my brother and I and we walked to the luggage terminal together, we were greeted with a face that was just all too familiar to dad. "Holy fucking tits! Eddie! You son of a bitch, come give ol' Chuck a hug now!" My dad ran to him, laughing. Eddie's eyes opened as he approached my dad and answered "Not with that knife in your hand you little shit stain!" They bothed laughed hysterically and shook hands. "Damn it's been too long, Eddie. Fuck, almost forgot! Meet my dolly-clan." Dad opened his arms forward and debuted us. "You remember my special lady, Tiff. Well, you remember what she used to look like anyway, don't ya, Eddie?" Eddie nodded with approval. "How could I forget, wonderbra, bleached hair, and the voice only a mother could love." Eddie laughed a little to himself. "It's great to see you, hon." He then proceeded to hug my mother, who rolled her eyes and giggled "It's great to see that you have not changed at all. Prison must not change everybody" My mother was the queen of sarcasm. Eddie then looked down and gazed upon my brother and I. "Haha! It's the offspring of the stint of '95! What did you call them anyway, Chucky?" Eddie ruffled Glen's hair, and I just managed to roll my eyes. Dad walked closer to us. "This here, is our boy Glen and this hunk of voodoo magic here-" he started, leaning closer to me "-Is Glenda, who always goes by the letter Gee." Dad's eyes met Eddie's. "She's got great potential, Eddie. If you know what I mean." Eddie just smiled. Mom broke Eddie and I up as much as her little doll body could. "I am absolutely sick of being in the goddamn airport. Let's go, thank you for the welcome, Eddie." She then turned and gave Eddie the death stare. "It was greatly appreciated." Eddie then looked at her and laughed. "Of course, I can't wait to be working with you guys again. Chucky, call me." Like the serious douchebag Eddie is, he flipped my dad the peace sign. "Peace brother!" Dad answered back. Mom glared him down, Dad was in trouble now. My parents tried not to yell too much when we were kids, instead they always did this crazy whisper fighting thing. They looked like banshees with laringitis. "What the fuck, Chucky! Eddie Caputo! You moved us here into this wasteland so you can be close with your old pal, Eddie, huh? That guy is such an asshole, Chucky!" Mom's plastic head was not designed for such wild head movements. "Relax! You look like a complete asshole shitting bricks on me in whisper mode! Don't you see, Tiff? Child's Play is number fucking one here in Canada! And the one guy who made me number one, is Eddie! I forgave that dick for the shit in the 70's, and now I'm ready for a fresh start!" Dad was seriously begging at this point. (For those of whom do not remember, or for those of you just joining I have two things to say. One, if you're just joining why the fuck would you start on the second chapter? Like seriously? It does everybody well to start on chapter one. Second, The chain of Chucky events actually did happen, just 10 years earlier than what Universal portrayed it as.) Mom put her hands on her hips. "God Chucky, I don't know." Dad grabbed her by the wrists, not enough to report domestic abuse about but, firmly. "Listen to me, Tiffany. I have put my entire fucking life on hold for you. I let you become Jennifer Tilly, and all you did with that was get good at poker. Think about it, we've been in Canada for 25 minutes talking and being fucking crazy and has anybody stared, or screamed? No! I've seen 6 fucking camera flashes. They love us here! There is nothing fresh in the US for me right now, and I swear to fucking Christ if I need to sign some other fat guy's old Child's Play cassette set and laugh for them on camera, I'm going to be pulling a mass murder. They'll call it 'Comic-Con 2000'. I promise to treat you like a princess and I'll be a great father. Just let me do what I'm fucking born to do, kill people for the entertainment of others!" Dad's 'Chucky persuasion' magic was working. Mom began to look a little more accomodating. "Well, it would be fun to be on a movie set again. I guess we could invite Eddie over for coffee, and talk a little bit." Dad beamed and kissed my mother. "Peachy!" Glen soon walked over to my parents with a horrible look of disappointment. "Where is all the snow?" he asked, actually on the verge of tears. He was such a pussy. Dad put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, son. Come November there is going to be so much snow you're gonna wish you were dead." Dad then burst into hysterical laughter. Mom hit him "Come on kids, we need to get going to the hotel. Which I'm pretty devastated to call my home after living in a beautiful Spanish mansion." A pang of guilt fell through me and it hit me so hard I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. Mom noticed I heard her and quickly covered up "Good news is, it's temporary. Chucky, stop trying to scare those people, let's get going." Dad called after her "I wasn't scaring, Tiff! I was signing autographs! Could you fucking believe it?" He then ran after my mother. I started following them when Glen caught up to me. "Gee, what month is it?" I looked at him. "Really? You're that brainless? It's July, our birthday was last week." I then took the challenge upon myself to scare the shit out of my brother. "Don't worry, Glen. We still have a few more months before dad kills everybody and throws them in the snow." I giggled and skipped away. Queue the infamous eye twitch performed by Glen C. Ray.

For the first couple years of living in Canada, we lived with Eddie, or who we now had to call 'Uncle Eddie'. God was he annoying, everyday he would march in the door "Chuck! There is a deal of a lifetime in the works for you!" and every damn day, there wouldn't be anything for any of us. The one day Eddie strutted through that fucking door, said his usual bullshit, and that was the day Tiffany Ray lost her fucking mind. "Eddie! You are so full of shit! We should have never came here! Nothing has changed! Everyday you come in promising us a deal, something better than what we have! We are all sharing a shitty bedroom, that is not the life I want to give my fucking kids! We haven't been able to have sex for a month!" I honestly wish I never remembered her saying that, but she continued her rant nevertheless. "We need something, Eddie! Or I'm going to blow the fucking place up!" If my mother's green eyes could kill on their own, Eddie would have been dead a long time ago. He struggled to defend himself. "I'm trying Tiff, the show business is really fucking slow right now!" Mom interrupted. "Nah, I think it's you who is really fucking slow, Eddie! I have no idea how the fuck you became a movie agent." Eddie got pissed and whenever he got pissed, it always grossed me out because he got fucking sweaty, I remember turning to watch this crazy cat that Eddie had playing with the fish in the tank, I imagined teasing the cat with death the same way the cat teased the fish. I got started his defense "Listen here, Tiff. You better shut the fuck up okay? Today I got a meeting scheduled with fucking Don Mancini. If I could get him to buy this shit, then we are good." Mom's body became a little less tense, a bit more relieved. She took a deep breath before answering. "Listen, I'm going to be honest with you. I read the script you've been working on with Chucky and it's horrible. 'Chucky's Next Kill", I mean really? I wrote something I think Donny is really going to like." She threw a pile of paper on the table. Eddie quickly traded glares from Mom to the script. "Seed of Chucky?" He read out loud, not feeling very confident in it. Mom brushed off Eddie's disbelief. Just in time for Mom's next blow out, Dad came walking in the apartment just in time. Mom turned to face him "You!" she yelled, Dad sighed. "Shit." was all he managed to say. Mom continued "Shit is right! Tomorrow night after your interview with Donny, after he gives you the check for the script that _I wrote, _ you are moving your shiny plastic ass to a real estate agent, and getting us a fucking house. I can't stand sharing a bed with Glen anymore! I miss alone time with you..." From that point I was so grossed out I left the room. Rightfully so, I mean, fuck. It's awkward when your parents as humans talk about sex, nevermind when they are supernaturally possessed dolls. I remember laying in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. Like I've always done, I never was one to sleep very much. My favourite thing to do while living in that hell hole was to wait for Uncle Eddie to go to bed so I can sneak around and hide his shit and watch him freak out about it the next day. I just heard the door close, that is my queue. I walked into the living room to see Mom's script, still on the table. Curiosity got to me, and I began to read it. It was about life before me, and the events leading up to me. Boring. I skipped to the end to see a horrible bold title:

_**-FIVE YEARS LATER- CHILDRENS BIRTHDAY PARTY**_

That fucking bitch! She was going to fucking tell everybody! I started pacing around the room, my anger flourishing more and more. How could she do this to me? I already ruined things for us in the States, even Canada would hate me now. I remember thinking I had put Fulvia's gruesome kill behind me two years before. "Just relax." Said Mr. Bunny. Fuck. The killer in me was already planning it's way out again. "Just leave me alone, I can deal with this on my own. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 7!" Yes, I actually said that. Mr. Bunny (I don't actually know who the fuck he is, he just always reminded me of that rabbit in Donnie Darko...who I also don't have shit to do with) cackled in my brain. "How convincing. Gee, your mother is going to ruin things for you and your father." I hated it when he was right. I tried holding my ears and ignoring his voice. It only got louder. "Look here". His voice was to the right of me, I turned and watched our bedroom door open. Before I had time to think about if it was really me who opened the door or if I was going crazy, I was standing over my parents' bed, knife pointed to my mother's chest. "Go on, Gee. She as well is crafty" the voice of encouragement finally faded, as I let out a shriek and was beginning to lower my arm to add my mother to the list of victims. I remember feeling the gun to my head as my mother's voice nearly scared the shit out of me. "I don't think so." She said, she gave me the motherly 'you're being bad' stare that I'm sure all kids fucking hated. "Put that knife down right now. Get to the living room." I dropped the knife and slowly walked to the living room with the gun to the back of my head. Mom moved the gun from the back of my head and pointed at me to sit down with the gun still locked and loaded in her hand. "Well, get going" she encouraged. I plopped down on the couch, still wondering what the fuck was happening. Mom sat on the coffee table in front of me. "Now, why were you going to kill mommy?" She began, patronizingly. I wasn't one to hide how I felt. "You are going to tell everybody about me, everybody is going to know I killed Fulvia!" My voice got louder as I became more over excited. "Shh! Keep it down." My mother wiped the hair from her face. "Jesus" she sighed, as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You're right. I included the birthday party in my script." I crossed my arms and clenched my fists so hard they bled. "You promised nobody would know! That it was in the past!" Mom gave me the hush-up sign again. "You didn't let me finish. I included the party, but this time, you didn't kill Fulvia." I remember I was so confused, but the urge to kill my mom went down significantly. She took another drag from her cigarette and coughed before saying "I did. I killed her. I wrote what should have happened. I should have killed Fulvia, not you. I should have stopped you, now your future and your brother's future are ruined. It's fucking done, and it's all my fault." Now I was super confused, I watched my mother take another drag of what at first appeared to be a cigarette, but was actually a joint. "Mommy, it's not your fault. I killed her, I'm the reason we're here." Mom put her head down, and was laughing a little bit. I noticed two large tears falling from her face to the floor. "It's not your fault, Gee, I saw you in your bedroom. I knew you were getting angry. I purposely let her keep going, I wanted to see what you could do. I know you're like your Daddy. I fucked you up, Gee. I fucked everything up. I'm killing Fulvia this time, I'm never going to let people look at you in a way you don't want to be looked at. Ever!" Mom began to cry even harder. I never was much of a lovey type. I don't really know how to react to people, I've always been stone solid. But I found such a respect for my mother that I never felt before. I found it in myself to give Mom a hug and find some words of comfort "It's okay Mommy, don't cry. I'm not sad I killed Fulvia, I kind of liked it. You should not be sad either. And besides, Rome wasn't built in a day, you know" Mom looked at me and I winked at her. She laughed. "You know what? You're absolutely right." We then walked back into the bedroom. I kicked Glen out of the bed and snuggled right between my mom and dad. That lasted about five minutes, way too fucking hot. I got back down to my bed, thought of Fulvia and laughed all night.

Although we were never sure it would happen, Seed of Chucky came to screen. I was 9 years old on November 12th, 2004 when the movie premiered. I remember sitting in the theater chairs between my brother puking on the left the whole time, and my mom on the right. My debut scene came on and I watched how beautiful everything was. I could really see the regret my mother put in the scene as Jennifer Tilly started to crazily mutter to herself in character as my mother about how she isn't a bad person, it's just a little slip. They really could have picked a better actress to play me though, my hair was NEVER that insane, let's be real. All in all, I really enjoyed it. I felt a slight squeeze on my knee, I looked over and faced my mother, who gave me a wink. She put her fingers against her lips, and I did the same. I remember walking out the theater doors with a new sense of pride in who I was, which was as my father always called me "a naturally gifted killer". We were covered in paparazzi, horror geeks and fan girls (my dad really does have a following). Dad looked over at mom "You know what, Tiff? I have no idea what the fuck I would have done without you." Mom smiled. "Well, you would still be in an evidence bag, that's for sure." They both laughed hysterically. I looked over to see Glen struggling to walk out of the theater from puking his guts out. "It's Glen! How cute!" a rush of strange girls went running towards him. People are seriously fucked. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Are you, Glenda?" a girl, slightly older than me asked. "It's Gee, but yeah." I answered, I was about to save her from wasting oxygen and tried pointing her to where my brother was, until she interrupted me. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked. Your shitting me, right? "Uh, yeah!" I responded. I didn't even know how to write in cursive yet, but whatever. She thanked me and ran off. "Hey kids! Get over here!" Dad called. "We need a family photo! Say 'kill'!" Our lives changed forever from that point. And don't tell anybody but, I still keep that photo in my wallet wherever I go. It's really cheesy, but they are the only thing that means a damn thing to me.

**YAY! You made it! I want to thank you guys for reading and for the positive ratings and reviews, it means soooo much to me! You guys inspire me to keep writing, and I urge you to continue to**** write your** thoughts and feelings Honestly this chapter is like word diarrhea, so many thoughts went through my head and I really wanted to get this part of Gee's life over with. I didn't want to have like 4 chapters dedicated to the 5th year of her life. I really hope you enjoy this Chapter and as always: Review, follow and favourite for more killer fun!

**Lots of love!**

**GeeLRay**


	3. Womanhood Entered, Manhood Lost

**AN-I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hidy Ho! It's me again! I want to just quickly thank all of you for the amazing love and support you've given our good friend Gee. Whenever I read your reviews I have sudden urge to continue writing! Anywho, enough sap for today. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!**

**I'm gonna spoil something...just keep in mind there is gonna be a pretty damn gross scene in here at some point that others may find offensive. So yeah, don't mean to offend anybody.**

**I dedicate this Chapter to my lovely soul sister, Miss Misled-Bloodshed.**

_Chapter Three: Womanhood Entered, Manhood Lost_

The remainder of my childhood was pretty damn quiet, to be honest. After Seed of Chucky premiered, Dad found us a house and let's say...he didn't pay for it. The goal was to find somebody 'old, rich and useless' as my father categorized this old broad. Let's just say my family is really enjoying her home. At home life became pretty steady. Don Mancini is pretty damn famous for taking like decade gaps between his movies, so Mom and Dad just kind of sucked up the money from bonus materials, DVD sales and merchandise royalties. When they say puberty really fucks the kids up, shit they were not kidding. You start to smell all of sudden, I started sprouting red hair literally everywhere, and I swear to God I became like a hundred times uglier. The peak of the horrificness happened at around age twelve. I remember it like it was fucking yesterday.

"'Til now, I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you" Glen sang horribly and out of breath into the play microphone. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and gave me the death glare. "You're ruining everything, Gee! You're playing too fast!" I fucking hated Rockband. I continued to play the false drums as fast as I could to end this fucking horrific song, and piss my brother off as a bonus. "No I'm not, you're just too slow. You're lucky you even got me to play this stupid thing with you. Now start singing, or we're gonna lose for sure!" I retorted. Glen turned around and began that wailing again. I took the liberty to just sit back and watch my points drop down drastically. "GAME OVER" the false rocker-dude voice bellowed. Glen threw down the microphone "No! Look what you have done! You ruined everything, you're a horrible person!" I couldn't help but giggle. Glen's ridiculous fucking squawking woke Dad up from a nap on the couch. Which angered my dad greatly, but gave me immense pleasure. "What the fuck is going on in here?" Dad asked still half asleep. "She started it! I almost got to sing the super high note in 'Alone' but Gee made us lose on purpose! Now it's ruined!" Glen was shouting and trying to fight back tears. Dad shook his head in his hands before looking up at my pathetic twelve year old pre-pubescent brother. "Do you mean to tell me, that you are screaming your head off like a little bitch, because of a fucking game? Glen! What the hell is the matter with you?" Glen turned his head away with shame. "Look at me!" Dad retorted. When Mom was pissed, she made her presence known. Even as a doll, she could be extremely loud. She bolted down the stairs into our living room. "What on God's green earth is happening? Chucky why are you shouting at the kids?" Typical Momma's Boy Glen, ran to Mom, dropped himself down and cried at her feet. "It's Gee! She ruins everything! She's a freak! She kills the cats and plays in the blood! She hurts people! She's evil!" I clenched my fists and tried to resist my instinct to go and punch out the little fucker. Too late. Before I knew it Dad was between the both of us grunting and trying to break us up. "Would you two just, chill the fuck out!" Dad yelled. He meant business. "Finally! Now Glen, say sorry to your sister for being an asshole!" Glen walked closer to me and muttered the lowest 'I'm Sorry' I ever fucking heard. Mom burned holes into my head with those emerald lasers. "If you think you're getting away with kicking the shit out of your brother, you have another thing coming!" I rolled my eyes, my breath getting heavy. I hate apologizing, it fucking sucks. The feeling in my stomach that has been plaguing me all day turned into this horrible...pain? God, it fucking killed. Mom was getting impatient. "Well? What do you have to say?" All I could manage to say was "My stomach hurts" Dad looked at me confused. "Well, it's not the right words but, they'll do." Dad then went back to the couch. "Chucky!" Mom shouted at him. I escaped the living room and ran to the bathroom. God what the fuck was happening to me? I remember thinking I was going to either puke or shit my brains out. "Maybe a bath. That might help" I started the bath water and began to get undressed. That's when I noticed a trickle of blood run down my leg. "What the fuck is this?" For some reason, I forgot what a fucking period was. I touched the blood and I laughed. I never felt so happy. I heard Mom's frantic knock. "Gee? Are you okay, sweetface?" I looked into the mirror to see I was soon covered in blood. "Yes, I've never been better"

Later that night, I apologized to Glen and Uncle fuckface Eddie came over. He came over a lot. And it wasn't for my dad, it was for me. You see, like my mother, I developed young. I was 12, with the body of somebody who was 18. Perverts like Eddie, loved that. My father is wanted in 46 States, has gotten away with murder countless times in this Good Guy disguise and my mother has been on America's Most Wanted more times than you could imagine. Despite all of this, they could hear fuck all of what goes on when Eddie comes in my room at night. I didn't really pay much attention to what Eddie would do to me. To be honest, the only thing that would piss me off would be that he is interrupting my fucking glamour sleep. Not tonight. To this mother fucking day, if anybody ever asked me what the best thing in life is, I answer with the same damn thing. A crazy killer's first menstrual cycle. I didn't even need Mr. Bunny for encouragement (read the other two chapters to figure out who the fuck Mr. Bunny is). I laid in my bed that night, patiently waiting. Words of my parents went through my mind. Dad always said "The best spot to get a man who really fucking deserves it, is where it hurts." and Mom was always one to quote my grandmother "My mother always used to say, If you take away his manhood, you take away his life." There was a slight creak at the door. It's show time. "Hello beautiful" Eddie sat on my bed and started kissing my body and putting his hands on my chest. He always smelled fucking terrible. Eddie looked at me and laughed, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I have a surprise for you." I smiled and giggled. Eddie stiffened. "What's so funny?" I smiled and answered. "I have a surprise for you too. " Eddie leaned back "Oh really?" He moved his greasy hand to my pants, I stopped him. "You first" I smiled. He laughed nervously and took his pants off, and there _it_ was. God, it was fucking ugly. "Your turn, princess" I looked up at his face. "Okay." I pulled out our meat clever and in one swift movement, Eddie was missing his manhood. Blood sprayed everywhere and Eddie was turning white. I started to laugh hysterically. "You know Eddie, I read on the internet that people like you are something called pedophiles. That you know, despite me and my family being fucked up, at least I'm not going to go for a three year old anytime soon." Eddie was choking, trying to scream, but I covered his face with my pillow. "Another thing, I also read an article about a lady who cut her husband's thing off and well, I can kind of understand the reaction" I thought that was the funniest thing I ever said in my whole life. I began to laugh hysterically, as Eddie weakened and ultimately, died. I looked in his pants, got his wallet. $25 bucks would buy me those gloves I wanted. I then kicked Eddie under the bed, took my pillow and climbed in bed, feeling satisfied after a job well done. I then spotted my dad staring at me through the doorway. I think he was crying. "Dad?" He walked closer to my bed and dragged Eddie from under the bed. Dad took the meat cleaver, and stabbed Eddie in the face continuously. I watched the blood spray all over my bedroom. I heard some of dad's angry mufflings "You cocksucker, I saw everything." and "Not her, not her. You belong fucking dead" Dad stopped when he felt all of Eddie's blood was on my bedroom floor. Dad looked at me. "You make me so proud, babydoll". I remember my Dad leaving my room with the meat cleaver, walking out of the house and not coming back for twelve hours. I knew very well what he was doing. I licked Eddie's blood off my fingers and fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed of nothing.

**There we have it! Eddie's a rotten scumbag! And the moral of the story is when girls get their first period, they go nuts. Please review and follow if you enjoyed! Your love is much appreciated! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! I'll be back, I always come back!**


	4. The Family Outing

**I told you I would be backkk! I didn't think it would be this soon, but honestly after writing Chapter Three I just had to continue. On we go! and just saying..the fact that The Ballad of Gee Ray went from 45 to 96 views in just under 24 hours is fricken' amazing! Thank you all so much! Anyway, on with the show!**

**As always, I own nothing**

_Chapter Four: The Family Outing_

If you're still sticking around, I seriously fucking applaud you. My whole twelfth year became super quiet after that shit with Eddie. The worst part of it is, is that people keep feeling bad and I have no idea why. Like fuck, Eddie doesn't whack off to me anymore and I get a full sleep at night. We all fucking win. Anyway, I'm sure you're all sick of listening to my horror stories. Another thing I'm responsible for, is Dad's drinking problem. After Eddie tried to fuck with me and failed miserably, Dad left for hours and came back drunk as fuck and on the news the next day, 3 men were found dead. Hm, I wonder how that happened? Dad drinks himself to shit at least once a week, and his casualites have greatly increased since that day when 'Uncle Eddie' fucked over everybody. And Chucky is not the one to fuck over. But besides that, I had nothing new to tell. Mom didn't become excited about much anymore and relieved her stress through tons of fucking pot, until September of 2009 when Glen and I were trapped in something called High School. Fuck.

"Stop moving, honey. Or I'll poke you in the eye again!" Mom was trying to cake my face in shitty makeup that I'm sure expired fucking ten years ago. "This really isn't necessary, Mom. I would really rather be homeschooled than spend the next 4 years of my life in that cess-pool." I pushed her tiny hands away and moved away from the mirror. Mom tilted her head. "Come on Gee, I made a promise to you long ago. I'm not going to let you drown in high school. I liked High School, actually! Tons of friends, cute boys-" I laughed and interrupted her. "I think your confusing high school for Juvenile Prison, you spent most of your time there, anyway" Mom rolled her eyes. I let out a sigh. I knew if I didn't pretend I was satisfied with this makeover, she would continue to make me look like a fucking raccoon. "I like my eyeliner like this Mom, thanks a bunch." Mom smiled, jumped off the stool and blew me a kiss. "I'm gonna make sure your brother is dressed in his uniform." I suddenly remembered I was attending a Catholic School, which fucking sucked. I waited until Mom was well on her way down the stairs, pulled a cigarette from my knee-high sock, opened the window and smoked the shit out of that cigarette. "Somebody just fucking shoot me." I looked outside to see the big yellow bus of death make it's way down our street. "Gee! Get down here! You're gonna miss your sweet ride" Dad called from down the stairs and laughed that sarcastic laugh he always makes. Asshole. I'd do anything to stay home. I needed my knife, I needed something. I threw the cigarette out the window and ran to my room and grabbed my lucky knife. It was a beautiful shiny silver piece of craftsmanship with my initials carved into the handle, it was given to me as a Christmas present from Dad that past year, he had given Glen a book called "How to Stop Your Bitching" and a little starter knife. Mom seriously disliked Dad's gifts for both of us. I took a belt and secured the knife around my waist underneath my shirt and ran downstairs. Dad was giving Glen the 'pep-talk' at the front door. "Remember these buddy-" He gave Glen a handful of condoms. "-You never know just who you might land in the sac. I know you're a true lady killer-" Mom interrupted. "Chucky you asshole, you can't just go around giving your 14 year old son condoms on his first day of high school! Are you fucking crazy?" Dad rolled his eyes. Mom took Glen's hand and mine. Here comes the waterworks. "Well, my little sweetfaces, you better get going. Make your Mommy and Daddy proud. Have fun!" I walked out of the comfort of my own home onto a bus of absolute bullshit. Rows upon rows of ivy-league looking fucks with their white collared shirts. The girls all wore kilts that were way too short and showed off their disgusting unshaved thighs. I picked the nearest empty seat. How I longed to paint their shirts red. "Hi" Oh fuck no. "My name is Lucy Craig, what's your name?" I studied her. She was blonde and really fucking bony. She looked about 11 years old. After an awkward silence I managed to make out "Gee Ray". I looked back out the window. _God please leave me the fuck alone_. "That's an interesting name, is Gee short for something? Because like, that's only a letter" The best part about this was that this Lucy idiot actually showed concern about the fact my name was Gee. "It's short for something you never need to worry about" I gave a menacing smile to the bitch. She laughed nervously "I looked at the class list for all my classes and it looks like your name is on all of my courses! How great!" _Fuck this. I'm dropping out._ "I'll see you then!" Lucy walked away and left. _Thank fuck._

That day sucked. I have no idea why my parents would seriously choose a Catholic school for _me_ to attend. Like do they forget what I did to a Catholic? Later that night at dinner, Glen was talking his face off about how much he loves his classes and all the 'cool' people he met. "You've been pretty quiet, sweetface. Is everything okay?" Mom asked me all genuinely concerned like fucking moms are. "You could have chosen a school that didn't involve Jesus, you know." I stabbed my potato for dramatic effect. Dad piped in "That's what I fucking said!" Mom gave Dad the death glare, he tried to correct himself. "Uh, I mean. Gee, live with it." I gave a disbelieving look to my dad. The phone rang, mom rolled her eyes. "Who the hell could that be? Glen, go get that." As always, Glen obeyed. Dad finished his plate of Swedish meatballs. "Fucking peachy as always, Tiff. You are the master at Swedish meatballs" Mom smiled and blew him a kiss. Glen returned to the table. "Well, who was it?" Dad asked as he picked his teeth. "Oh, Mrs. Craig. Gee's friend Lucy's mother, they were large Chucky fans in the 90's and invited us over to dinner tomorrow. I accepted." My jaw dropped. "What the hell, Glen! Mom! I don't want to go!" Mom sipped her wine. "You didn't mention a friend, Gee. Of course we'll go tomorrow" Anger built up inside of me. "It's like talking to a damn wall with you people!" I threw my fork down and stormed to my room. I hated that crazy bitch. How the hell did she even get our number? The next day, dressed to the fucking 9's, the Ray's made our way to the Craig's. Their house was disgustingly proper. They were the type of people who had like a million pictures of their kid on the wall, and of course, Lucy was an only child. Dinner went horrific. All they did was talk about how much fucking money they made for being lawyers, and by the looks of Lucy's mom, I could just tell she sucked the dicks of the men who paid her. I watched my parents drink more and more, which is a hint that they really couldn't fucking stand being there. "You really don't do much anymore, do you Chucky? I know Seed of Chucky was a big heartbreak to you guys. That movie was terrible." Mr. Craig remarked in that smart ass tone he was talking in all fucking night. Dad looked up, about to say something when Mr. Craig cut him off "It's like you met your wife and stopped being scary, ha" Mr. Craig looked to Mrs. Craig and they both laughed heartily. Mom looked at Dad, they stared at each other for a minute and Dad nodded. "You know what is going to happen now, Gee." Mr. Bunny said in my head. "Yes" I answered back. I put down my utensils and just watched my parents from across the table. Dad chugged his whiskey that he had been sparingly drinking throughout dinner. "You know man, that is a pretty ballsy thing to say in front of me." Mom got out of her chair. Mr. Craig adjusted his collar uncomfortably. "Listen Chucky, I meant no harm-" Mr. Craig started shifting his arms. "What the fuck is going on here? Untie me!" Mom laughed as she continued to tie the Craig's hands together. "It's always a good idea to keep zip ties with you at all times...in case people like you choose to be assholes" Mom finished up with Lucy, who was now crying hysterically. I looked around the room, I saw my brother cowering away in the corner, being a chicken shit as usual. I couldn't help but walking up to Lucy. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. I began to loosen my belt, I felt my knife start breaking free from my waist. I remember being distracted by Lucy's cries "Please Gee! You're better than this!" I remember looking at her and laughing. "No, I'm really not." I took my knife and slit her throat. I remember it all came down like the Niagara Falls. I watched in admiration and even tried to catch some in my hand, it's warmth filled me with a sense of pride almost instantly. Mrs. Craig screamed "You little bitch, my Lucy!" She began crying and shaking violently in her chair. Mom laughed, with a cigarette in her mouth. "Calm down, you'll be with her soon." Dad stood up and walked down the table up to Mr. Craig. "You know, you really shouldn't be surprised. You seriously invited a family of serial killers to your house and expected _nothing _to happen after saying shit like that?" Dad let out that infamous laugh. He knocked over the whiskey and watched it go all over the solid wood table. Dad jumped off, snatched Mom's lighter, and set the place to flames. "Get the fuck out of here" Mom and Dad ran out, Glen was just standing there like an idiot, twitching his eye. "Come on, you're going to get fucking burned to death!" I grabbed his hand and we ran outside and watched the light show as a family. Mom pulled out her bag of weed. "We all just had a little slip, we're not bad people." Dad looked at her. "Are you fucking kidding me Tiff? We created art!" He pulled out his phone, and took a picture. "Come on, let's go home and watch this on the news." The ride home was silent. Glen cried and I scrubbed my hands, trying to rub away Lucy's blood. I took a good look at myself from where I was sitting, I felt this horrible feeling all of a sudden. "Gee, you look like you seen a fucking ghost. Whats the matter?" Dad asked, drunkenly. Too drunk to drive. I couldn't help but confess my true feelings to my Dad. "This is my favourite sweater. I hope her blood doesn't stain." Mom turned around and looked at me. "I have stain remover" I let out a deep breath. "Thank Christ". I did feel much better indeed. I fell asleep in the car with the sweet sounds of Lucy's screams running through my mind. What a great family outing, indeed.

**Well that's it! Gee is pretty heartless, but I love her all the same. Again, please leave a review and follow + favourite for more killer fun! It's always a blast in the Ray household! Talk to you munchkins later!**

**GeeLRay**


	5. To Feel Nothing

**Hello friends! I have a lot to say in today's author's notes. So let us get it over with! First, I really need to thank Muse of Suffering for giving me some seriously good inspiration for this chapter, for all who do not know her, she is brilliant :) Also, a huge thank you and hugs goes to my 'sister', Miss Misled-Bloodshed. She is doing something amazing for my beloved Gee and I honestly am not able to thank her enough. I also need to thank all of those who have reviewed and followed my story, you're all awesome. Last thing I must mention issss...for all those who have not looked at my profile: Gee is online. Follow her on Tumblr ( .com) and also look for me on Pride of Chucky! Enough of me talking...on we go!**

_Chapter Five: To Feel Nothing_

When I hit fourteen I used to have these crazy fucked up dreams, mainly about Eddie. It was seriously fucked right up. They never truly upset me, they just annoyed the hell out of me. I would never get a full night's sleep with them...the dreams just consisted of Eddie waking me up over and over again, everything else was like a groggy, shitty blur. I would wake up in the morning feeling like absolute garbage. These dreams along with would follow me all fucking day and just cause absolute havoc. The fucking Catholics realized that all I ever did was sleep in their classes and talk to Mr. Bunny, so they "urged" my parents to sign me up for therapy. Ha, what a fucking waste of money. All they did was tell me shit I already knew. I remember the one time the therapist kept saying "How do you feel, _Glenda_? You _Glenda, _you can tell me _anything_". I remember looking up at her. "You can stop using the G word, or you can let me dismember your tongue. The choice is yours.". After telling her that I got a prescription for anti-depressants and ritalin. Let me tell you, those pills mixed with a little ganja, is a fucking nice time. Thinking about it now, it wasn't me who needed the fucking help. My mother did, and when I was 16, I finally confronted her about it.

It became a weekly ritual. I remember it would start off with screaming in her sleep. Mom would then begin to get out of bed very clumsily, muttering shit to herself like "Daddy, no" and "Please I promise not to tell, just don't hurt her". When insomnia struck, I decided I would watch this ritual. Dad followed her out of bed every time and let her do her crazy unconcious shit until she got to the kitchen. Mom's wailling and crying got worse, and eventually she grabbed a knife. This is when Dad would intterupt her traumatic rehashing and grab her by the waist to pull her closer to him. Mom screamed and tried to fight him off, but Dad had a pretty good handle on her. I mean, he really should if he dealt with her doing this kind of shit every week. "Tiffany, calm down." He would start off trying to be as cool as a cucumber. She would continue to wail and scream like a banshee with the knife flailing around in her hand. "Tiffany, enough! Snap out of it!" He would then shake the shit out of Mom, who would finally come to her senses. "Oh God, Chucky. I'm so sorry!" Mom began crying hysterically, she always got so embarrassed. "It's okay, Tiff. I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody can hurt you." They then would hold each other for what seemed like hours. I remember the one night, I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about Eddie. I don't know why, it just would play over and over in my head keeping me awake. The thing that was shitty was that the memories never included the good part, me ending his piece of shit life. I remember when I had to see the school therapist (which I fucking hated) I, for some God forsaken reason, told her about Eddie. And immediately threatened to end her life if she opened her fucking mouth. She called later that day, saying she believed I had some form of PTSD or some shit and that I needed to be medicated even more. Fucking bitch. If only she knew the amount of questions Mom asked me after that whore told her that I was even more fucking psychotic than I already was on two forms of drugs. Regardless, I was put on meds and I would take them all the fucking time as well as follow through with therapy sessions. This was basically an agreement, it was one of the few things keeping us in Canada before we were blacklisted from there, too. At least Canadians are fucking nice enough to give serial killers second chances (and third and fourth chances, too). Anyway, whenever Mom had her weekly fiascoes, she would climb to the roof balcony and smoke her cigarettes and weed. That night, I decided I would join her. I grabbed my coat and went up to the roof. "Need a friend?" I asked. Christ, it was cold. Mom turned around wiping whatever tears were left away and tried to act like nothing bothered her. "Gee, do you have any idea what time it is? You have to get up in like-" I grabbed a cigarette, lit it and answered. "4 hours. Let's pretend it's after hours so you can put all your parental worry away. You should know by now I don't sleep much, Mom." She exhaled. "Yeah, I guess that's true." There was a silence after that. I hated awkward silences. "Fuck it's cold out here, Mom. You're like practically half naked, aren't you freezing your ass off out here?" A chill ran down my spine while saying that and I tightened my coat around me. Mom took another drag from her cigarette. "When you're plastic, you don't feel much." _Just tell her_. "There are two lies in that sentence." Mom looked at me. "What are you talking about?" I took a long drag from my smoked and moved my hair out of my face as it was annoying the complete fuck out of me. "First lie: Over the last four years, I most nights anyway, will not sleep much. Which means over the last four years, I have heard you perform the same fiasco every week." Mom's face sunk. Her face then got red "You have?" I laughed a little bit. "Yeah, and because of all that I know that you were molested as a kid. One night I waited until Dad was drunk enough and asked him who did it, he told me it was your father." I took another drag from my cigarette and continued before Mom could open her mouth. "Your dad must have been a real big asshole." This time Mom laughed, though it was nervous as fuck, it was still a laugh. "Yeah. That he definitely was. What are you getting at by all this?" I tried to think of a way to say it that sounded like, half hearted. "I know how it is, to have somebody fuck you over like that." Fuck that made no sense. Mom shook her head. "You really don't, Gee. You should be happy you have no fucking clue. Pretending you do doesn't help." Ugh, fuck that made me mad. "Yes I really do, Mom. Ever wonder why Eddie died so suddenly? It wasn't because he broke a deal with Dad, he just covered my ass again. I fucking killed him. Because he raped me for months. It just happened to be on the nights you didn't have your fiascoes. And a real bonus for you two is, you both sleep like the motherfucking dead. Which leads me to the second lie in that little sentence you spewed. You don't need to be plastic to feel nothing, because I'm flesh and bone and fuck I haven't felt a thing that doesn't surround anger my whole life. But yet, I know how it feels to fucking stay awake at night with the anger there still and the constant annoyance of somebody talking down to you and making you feel fucking helpless to yourself." Mom was speechless. "That's why I kill. Watching their blood leave their body gives me something to feel. Some people are better off dead, and well fuck. Eddie was one of them. This is why I'm on so many meds, because I can't sleep at night. Because of Eddie. I thought I had gotten rid of him for good. That's a fucking lie." I struggled to light my second cigarette. Mom gave me a light. "Jesus Gee, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Your dad made me think it was for something totally different...Chucky never told me shit!" I could tell Mom was livid. "Don't get all pissed off at him. I didn't want him to tell. I didn't want you to put me in therapy or something stupid like that. Funny thing is, it turns out I can't escape therapy either." Mom got closer to me and put her hand on my back. "You know what Gee? I'm so proud of you. The fact you pull through everyday with that kind of shit on your shoulders, is way more than what a lot of people can say." That's when the moment I got so much closer to my mom happened. She pulled out her little bag of weed and rolled two joints. "Here" she said. "You deserve it. Don't tell your brother." We both began smoking what was the best weed I have ever smoked my whole life. "Another thing" Mom added before laughing. "I guess your Dad covered both our asses for murdering our assaulters." I started choking from inhaling too much. "What? What are you talking about? You killed your own dad?" I tried to pretend to be offended but it didn't work, and I began to laugh hysterically. "I can't even act surprised never mind fucking disgusted. Mom! That's kick ass! What did you even kill him with? I know the knife isn't your weapon of choice." Mom waved the smoke from her face and uncontrollable laughter took over her entire body. "I can't even tell you, it's too ridiculous." Was all I managed to hear because she was laughing too much. "Don't be a bitch, Mom. Tell me!" I gave her what is called a 'love tap' and she answered. "Okay fine, fine! A condom. I bought the crazy stretchy ones and put it over his head and watched him suffocate." It was silent then a gust of uncontrollable laughter blew over the both of us. "That's just fucking weird, Mom. At least I used a meat cleaver. That's normal!" I added. Mom wiped the tears of laughter from her face. "I always wondered where that went. I applaud your Lorena Bobbitt move too." Just as she said that, Dad opened the balcony door and joined us. "What the hell are you two still doing out here? Glen was looking for you, Tiff. I managed to convince him about how aliens are on earth and he wants you to talk him out of it." Dad laughed. "He falls for it everytime." Mom rolled her eyes. "I better deal with that, Good night, sweetface." Mom winked at me and went inside. Dad rolled himself a joint. "Your mother always has the best weed. Wanna join me, babydoll? We don't have to tell her, it will be our little secret." I yawned. "Hate to disappoint, daddy-o. But, I have to get at least an hour of sleep tonight. It's hard to pretend to be Catholic, you know." Dad and I did our handshake. I giggled to myself. "Oh yeah, Dad." He turned to me. "What?" I couldn't help but laugh a little bit more. "Watch out for Mom with condoms, I hear she's pretty deadly with those things." I then went inside and straight to bed. It was the best couple hours of sleep I've had in four years.

**YAY! So again, thanks to Muse of Suffering for inspiring this Chapter! I love the Tiff/Gee moments. They always melt my heart. Don't forget to review and favourite/follow for more of our good friend Gee! Also follow on Tumblr and add me to your list on Pride of Chucky (my member name is geelray) for more fun :D Toodles!**

**GeeLRay**


	6. Somebody Similar

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I kept you waiting this long for another chapter, I've literally been so busy. But I thank all those who have given great reviews and positive feedback, it really keeps me going. I really hope you all do enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to get it out, but I believe I am back in the swing of things! Enjoy!**

**As I always have, I own absolutely nothing. everything belongs to their rightful owners**

_**The Ballad of Gee Ray**_

Chapter_ Six: Somebody Similar_

I couldn't fucking sleep. Talking with Mom got me all worked up, not in a bad way, but enough to make insomnia apparent. I thought of Mom choking her dad with a turbo condom and laughed my ass off in my bed. I heard my door creak open, and there Dad was with his signature knife tapping on whatever the hell was closest to him. "Don't even pretend you're sleeping, babydoll." Dad invited himself in, climbed my dresser and sat his plastic ass down. "Well, considering I've only been down here for 20 minutes, you're right. I'm awake" I sat up and got the worst fucking head rush of my life. "Perfect. In saying that, time to get fuckin' dressed. Your brother had some extra time with me, before we had your bodies ready. I was hoping the time I spent with your brother would make him want to take out the tampon and be a man, you know?" I laughed in Dad's face. "Oh poor Daddy-o. You wanted a boy so badly, but all you have is me and a chick with a dick. If you want a real boy, you're gonna have to inseminate some other mortal." Dad rolled his eyes. "Don't get smart with me, I'll turn you into Malibu Barbie over there." Dad laughed and started looking at the shit on my dresser. I was getting tired and just wanted him to finish whatever the fuck he came to say, so I gave him a look that described that sentiment to a God damn 'T'. Dad jumped off the dresser and walked up closer to me. "No school today. I wanna see the most of your potential. It's time for a father-daughter hunting trip." I considered it. "Mom is going to lose her shit." Dad laughed and assured me. "Don't worry about it, Gee. She lost it years ago." I got up and started picking clothes from the closet, and for a split second I saw Eddie's face. Which allowed me to remember I had fucking therapy that day. Dad assured me we wouldn't be that long, fuck I believed it. Dad offered to take us to school and as soon as I saw Glen go through the doors of that shitty place I went back to Dad's "little-people friendly" truck and took off. The thing about Canada is, there are tons of little shitty towns that literally inhabit 10 old people who never go outside because they are afraid of the fucking sun. Dad always called them the useless and would kill them off because they were old and nobody gave a shit, he called these people "snacks before the main course" . We were headed to one of those hell holes. I took out a cigarette from my bag, rolled down the window and smoked it. "You're so much like your mother. All that smoking, one would think you were born with a god damn smoke in your hand. That shit kills, you know!" I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, as if you've never killed a damn person in your life." I decided I would give a go at getting my father to be serious for once in his life. "What would happen if you didn't have kids?" He took a deep breath. "Well, I gotta be honest. People would probably still be scared of me. You kids mellowed me the fuck out-" Some asshole had cut us off. "Motherfucker! Gee, is there anybody behind you, I'm gonna back the fuck up" I knew exactly what he was gonna do. Dad slowed down to give space between us and shithead then excellerated and pushed him the fuck out to the ditch. Dad started laughing maniacally. "Always use your signal when you're gonna merge, Gee and never cut me off. Or else I kill ya" He laughed even harder. "Honestly though, don't you find it a little fucked up how you actually have a following? Like why the fuck are we living here? Why would anywhere with the exception of Guantanamo Bay want anything to do with us?" I took another cigarette and lit it. Dad laughed again, in a more consoling way. "Don't worry about it, Gee. Canada is known for giving second chances to hell on earth. There are tons of sick people here, they're all just too nice to show it. And besides, we're way too fucking smart to get caught" Dad stopped alongside the road and turned the car off. "Listen Gee, no offense but the whole idea of you and Glen was a mistake. That's what I get for thinking a doll didn't need a condom." I opened the door and stomped out the cigarette on the ground. "Comforting." was all I managed to say. "_Do something messy_" Mr. Bunny whispered in my head. we tiptoed around the small house, which was definitely the home of some crazy grandparents trapped in the damn 70's. "_Paint these walls red, Gee_." The killer inside of me yearned for a chance to go absolutely fucking nuts. Among the fortress of fromeldahyde smells, there she lied. Basically dying in her bed, she must have been at least fucking 80. Without even thinking twice about how I was going to do things I grabbed my knife and just did one stab nice and slow. Feeling my knife slowly tear her apart and going deeper in to the other side gave me the most insane adrenaline rush I've ever fucking had. I saw her eyes open wide as she whispered "Dear God save us all" while she was choking on death. Anger filled me "_Finish her Gee. Send her to her God. She's too stupid to know she'll only be a box in the ground._" Mr Bunny cackled. I slit her throat and then got a massive headache. Dad was standing in the doorway with his jaw dropped. "Shit, you're a fucking natural, Gee!" He managed to get his shit together and walked up to me. "And here I am wasting all this time and energy on your brother." Dad walked over to the old bitch and laughed. "Fuck this place. Let's go." I took the last drag out of my cigarette and put it out using the old hag's face. There was a five dollar bill on her night stand, I took it. The drive to my therapist's office was long and quiet until Dad perked up. "Hey, did you ever consider the possibility of becoming a doll? You can get away with more, so to speak." I looked at him. "What are you, fucking nuts?" I began to laugh really hard, almost fucking maniacally. "Stop being a dumbass you need to seriously consider this shit, babydoll. Soon enough Canada can kick your ass out of here. They can't do anything to us considering your mother and I are hunks of fucking plastic and they haven't necessarily created laws against dolls . God knows they could care less about Glen, all he does is act like some fucking humanitarian and cry over things like a pussy." We approached Dr. Krinkledick's office (his actual name is hard to spell and krinkledick suits that asshole better). "If I ever needed to switch myself to anyting inanimate, I'm going to turn into a mannequin. At least I'll be tall enough." I got out of the car, and watched him drive away.

"The Doctor is running late, Miss Ray. You can just have a seat and we'll call you when he's ready." Fan-fucking-tastic. Time to sit down and look through a magazine that's 5 years old. Literally 5 minutes after I sit down some fucking guy comes in who was like overly nice to everyone. I fucking hated people like that. Of course he had to sit next to me. "Never seen you around here before. You new?" Who the hell asks if somebody is new at a therapist's office. "No. I'm not. Normally he doesn't slack off, so I wouldn't be graced with your presence." He kind of laughed and snapped his fingers. "You're fiesty. I like it. What's your name?" I fucking hated small talk. Where the fuck is Krinkledick? "I go by Gee." One would think my false interest in this magazine would have him shut the fuck up. "What does Gee stand for?" Here we go again. "Not important. All that matters is Gee." He nodded in approval. "Fair enough. So-" I cut him off. "You are quick to ask questions but not introduce yourself. What's your name? " He smiled. "Where are my manners? Since we're not disclosing our true identities, call me Corporal. Corporal Greeves." I put the magazine down and studied the guy a little more. "A military man, huh?" Corporal laughed almost maniacally. "Why of course, and all it did was bring me here. The army fucks you up a bit." He leaned in closer. "Let me ask you something, why are you at a therapist who specializes in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" I looked up to see if that bitchy secretary was still there but it looks like she left. "You really wanna know?" This was the moment this fucker would leave me alone. I leaned in nice and close so that Corporal could hear me nice and fucking clear "I kill people." I smiled at him. He brushed me off, which is really fucking unusual. "You say it like you're the only one." I got defensive. "Don't give me that shit, you don't enjoy it. Soldiers are supposed to kill people. This is a fucking stress reliever for me." It got quiet for a minute. Corporal turned over to me with a big smile on his face. "Who says I don't enjoy it? Seems were similar, you and me." What the hell was this guy getting onto? "Listen, what the hell are you-" Dr. Krinkledick came out. "Glen-I mean Gee Ray." Fuck. I looked at Corporal and he winked at me. I walked over to Krinkledick and I just had the weirdest feeling i my chest, like a painful pounding or some shit. Who the hell was that guy?

**And there we have it! I promise you won't wait a month for the next Chapter, I still have a few great ideas to pop out! Remember to visit me on Pride of Chucky and tumblr! ( .com) and as always, review and follow for more killer fun! Until next time!**

**xx GeeLRay**


End file.
